Han and Chewie
by Jedimastersandy
Summary: when Han and Chewie are captured by a madman, can they survive long enough to find out why he wants them? *spoilers for the Han Solo Trilogy EU*
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own star wars, George Lucas does… but hey, a girl can hope, can't she?

AN: all medical knowledge I have, such that it is, has come from reading other fanfics… if I get something wrong, let me know and I'll try and fix it…

AN 2: because Chewbacca is a major character, he will actually speak. All "Chewie-speak" will be like this _Hey Han_and internal thoughts are like this " my goodness"…

THIS IS A REWRITE!! I ADDED STUFF, SO PLEASE READ AGAIN!!

* * *

Han Solo set his "baby" down gently. Or at least, as gently as a starship could go. He and Chewie had accepted a job to this planet when they found themselves out on the permacrete because they couldn't afford to pay their rent… again. He sat back, propped his feet up on the control panel and just sat, enjoying the view.

The planet was really beautiful. All jungle, nothing but trees as far as you could see. Han watched two little bluebirds flit past the viewscreen. "oh, Bria would love this" Just then, Han was snapped out of his daydream.

_Han! Get down here! _With a grunt, Han levered himself out of his chair and followed the voice of his first mate. He found him waist deep in the floor panels. _Which ones do you want to bring out first_?

"uh… just the andris to start with. We'll see how desperate they are first." Chewie acknowledged with a nod and started handing Han boxes of spice. After two boxes, there was a knock on the hull.

Two hours and several thousand credits later, Han and Chewie were just getting ready to blast off. They hadn't been in the air more than two seconds when two modified fighters blasted off from somewhere in the distance, heading straight for them.

"Look sharp, Chewie!" Han warned. He wheeled the _Falcon_ around in a complete circle, then hit the throttle, hoping to outrun the ships. The comm then crackled to life.

"Follow us. No funny business or you will be shot down." Han and Chewie exchanged glances, then adjusted course to follow the fighters.

As they landed, Han chuckled nervously. "Who do you suppose wants us this time?"

Chewie just shrugged. Han then removed his gunbelt. No sense in digging his grave any deeper than it already was. Activating the ramp, he slowly descended, hands out to the sides, palms up. _Don't try anything stupid, this time_. Han just glared at Chewie, but obeyed.

"So, how'd the weather?" Chewie groaned, as Han's sense of humor was not usually appreciated by the people pointing a blaster at his head.

"Silence, fool!!" Yep, sometimes, it sucked to be right. Then, the garishly clad Human in front of them shoved two pairs of stun cuffs at Han, directing him to cuff Chewie and himself. Chewbacca puffed up. _They're scared of me, as they should be_.

"Don't get yourself too big of a head, big guy." Han whispered. Then proceeded to cuff his friend.

Very soon, Han and Chewie, by encouragement of the stun batons jabbed into their backs, were following a group of men, all dressed in the typical tunics of guards. And all were typically silent to Han's jovial attempts at gaining information. He pushed too hard and was rewarded with a slap to the face that set his teeth rattling.

Finally, the guards stopped in front of an open-barred cell, one of many. They indicated that the duo was to go inside. Han sighed in mock relief, "I thought you were gonna make us walk all the way to Kessel." The head guard, fed up with Han's piss-poor attempts, turned around and punched him in the jaw, sending Han sprawling inside the cell, spitting teeth. "Awe, man! I just got that one fixed, too." He looked up from massaging his sore jaw at Chewie's almost silent grumble.

"Silence!" Han looked into the amazingly orange eyes of the man from before. "I am His Majesty's personal servant. You will follow me, Captain." Then the man turned around, obviously used to being obeyed. After a few steps, he realized Han hadn't move a muscle.

"What makes you think I'd just follow you? C'mon! No one's that stupid!" The man whirled and grabbed a stun baton from the closest guard. He then turned it on full-blast and shoved it into Han's stomach. Han barely bit back a cry of pain, doubling over in an attempt to regain his breath. The assistant then nodded at the guards who locked Chewbacca in the room and forcibly dragged Han away, still gasping.

* * *

thanks much to the coupla ppl who reviewed... remember, reviews are a girl's best friend 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks everyone for sticking with me, even though I'm a horrible updater… luckily, I have some extra time this week, so hopefully I'll get another chapter up…

* * *

Chewie finally sat down. His legs hurt from pacing. Not that there was much to see. All the cell consisted of was four stone walls, a hole in the corner in lieu of a 'fresher, and two torn, dirty camping cots. Chewie sighed, leaning back against the rough stone. He was really starting to worry.

"_Han, what did you do to tick these people off_?" It had been several hours since Han had been dragged away. Luckily, he hadn't heard any screams, but past experience had taught him that it didn't necessarily matter. If someone was mad enough, they could do some nice damage without any noise.

Suddenly, a noise down the hall attracted his attention. He walked over to the bars and gazed out. Coming down the hall were two of the guards, supporting a stumbling Han between them. Without a word, the guards opened the door and shoved him inside.

Chewie caught Han before the hit the ground, then lowered him onto the cot. "Han. Han!" Chewie shook him, but Han remained oblivious. Chewie then walked over to the bowl on the floor. _I hope he isn't too pissed about this_. He then upended the entire container of water on Han's head. Han awoke with a start.

"_Whoa, buddy. Easy_." Chewie eased Han back down. Han closed his eyes, a pained expression on his face.

"Ow." he breathed. He slowly opened his eyes again.

"_Where are you hurt_?" Chewie asked, concern shining in his bright blue eyes.

"Just my pride." he replied, stubbornly. CHewie frowned, obviously not believing him. Han edged himself into a sitting position, thankful that he was able to hide his grimace from his larger friend. It would be torture if Chewie decided he needed a nursemaid. Well, torture for his already wounded pride.

Just then, a small portion of the door opened, and a tray with some bread and water was shoved through. Han levered himself off the cot and walked over, taking 

half the food and returning to his place. Chewie picked up the remains, but made no move to eat it.

Without removing his eyes from his meager meal, Han barked "You better eat that." Chewie sighed, _How did he know_? For Chewie had in fact been planning on not eating the food, so he could give it to Han. After their meal, if you could call it that, Han laid back down and fell asleep. Chewie, safe in the knowledge that his pilot was safe, he too laid down to sleep.

Chewbacca was awoken by the sound of the bars being opened. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Han sit up sleepily, his hair sticking out in impossible directions. The same assistant was standing in the doorway. He pointed at Han and said "My master wishes to enjoy your company once more." Han slowly got up and followed the man out, turning to look at Chewie before disappearing around the corner.

Chewie had only seen that look on Han's face once before, and he swore he would make sure he would never see it again. He stood up and resumed pacing, frantically trying to come up with some way to get them out.

* * *

Ooh, interested? The next chapter will follow Han and we'll finally see who the "master" is… if you liked, push this little purplish button and let me know… the more reviews I get, the quicker I write…


	3. Chapter 3

After six agonizing hours, the guards once again threw Han into the cell. This time, however, his arrival was graced, as one of the guards threw a very small medpack after him, which impacted solidly with the stone floor. Chewie easily picked up his unconscious friend off the floor, depositing him gently on the cot. The furred being then proceeded to peel off Han's shirt.

Chewie gasped. Han's chest was a mass of dark purple bruises and bleeding cuts. As he carefully applied bacta and wrapped the man's chest, Han moaned.

_Shhh… don't sit up, it'll just hurt worse._ Chewie soothed and Han settled, perfectly content to lie in the arms of his co-pilot. Settling down on the floor next to the cot, Chewie couldn't help but think back to how they got here.

/ Han came into their apartment quietly, subdued. After briefly acknowledging Chewie's greeting. Han sank down onto the couch amid a cloud of dust. After a few minutes of silence, Chewie came into the main room.

_How'd it go?_ Han had gone to Lando's flat to see if they could borrow some credits.

"Bad." was all Han said. Chewie looked closer at his human friend. Han quickly turned his head but not before the Wookie saw the dark bruise blossoming on his chin.

_What happened?_ Han just shrugged. _C'mon! Tell me._

"He hit me." Han spoke in a very even tone. "I asked him if I could borrow the money. He… he yelled at me. And then he hit me."

Chewie sat next to Han, the couch protesting loudly. Han sighed, dropping his head into his hands. /

The clang of the cell lock jolted Chewie out of his reverie. He jerked his head toward the door, instinctively tightening his hold on the man in his arms. He relaxed, however, when the guard deposited another crust of bread and container of water.

Chewie then coaxed Han awake. _Hey, food's here._ Han groaned, but opened his eyes and sat up. He silently accepted the piece of bread, knowing he had to keep his strength up._ So, find out who he is?_

Han froze, his face instantly blanking of all emotions. He shook his head. Chewie shrugged, deciding not to push him. After about a half an hour, give or take, Han sighed and sat up straighter.

"It's Renn." Chewie jerked his eyes toward his companion, confusion glittering in the bright blue orbs. "Renn Tharen, Bria's brother." Han dropped his head into his palms. His next words were slightly muffled by both his hands and his sudden rush of emotions. "He blames me for her death."

Chewie sat, stunned, for a few seconds. _Dead? Oh, man._

Throughout the year of her disappearance, Han had still held out the hope that his first love would come back. Ironically, as before, the cell door opened, preventing Chewie from giving his friend any comfort.

Both men were beckoned down the hallway, at the end of which there was a large courtyard. A tall, red hahired man stood in the middle of the empty landing pad. His sharp features were set in sharp shadows by the rising sun. Han glared at him, silently cursing the man in five different languages.

"Han, my friend!" Renn opened his arms in greeting. Han just glared. "Ah, I see our last meeting has affected you. Well, I was going to let you go today, but unfortunately I just got a wonderful offer on that flying trash bin you call a ship." He then started laughing.

Before Chewbacca could stop him, Han bounded forward and knocked Renn on the head, sending the man sprawling on the permacrete. Chewie then grabbed Han's arm and the two partners ran into the encircling forest amidst a hail of blaster fire.


	4. Chapter 4

Here you go, guys… anyone? Oh, well, even if no one's reading this, here's the update!

--

The third time Han fell down, he decided to stay down. It was just easier than trying to lever himself up again. Chewie noticed the absence of his friend and stopped, turning to help Han up. As Chewie leaned over his fallen comrade, Han shook his head. He tiredly pushed himself up to lean wearily against a tree, panting.

Chewbacca crouched down in front of Han worriedly. He didn't like the way Han was sitting, clutching almost possessively at his upper arm. Moving slowly, Chewie reached out and gently pried his death-grip off his arm revealing a dark red splotch discoloring the off-white shirt.

_Han_. he admonished. _Why didn't you tell me you got shot?_

"Didn't… didn't think… you'd notice." Han panted, brown eyes squeezed shut against the pain.

_Didn't think I'd notice?!_ Chewie repeated, dumbfounded. When his only reply was Han's harsh panting, he quickly took hold of the end of the man's shirt and began ripping strips off the bottom.

"Wha… what're you doing?" Han asked, blinking against the black spots swimming in his vision.

_Fixing you up, bantha breath._ Chewie's worry jumped a few parsecs higher when Han weakly glared at him. Chewie laid his palm on the man's heaving chest, trying to soothe. _Rest. It'll be okay._ Han fought the darkness, but it jumped up and dragged him ruthlessly down.

Chewie sat against a large tree blossoming with bright green flowers, his best friend leaning against his chest. It was the only position that seemed to bring the injured man comfort. Carefully shifting Han onto the fallen leaves elicited a small moan of pain. Chewie looked down, concerned. Han rarely, if ever, verbally expressed his discomfort. Just as the furred humanoid flexed his muscles to 

stand, his paw was captured in the hand of his pilot. He looked deep into brown eyes.

_Just going to get some water_. Han, grimacing through the pain, sat himself in the spot recently vacated. He nodded that he was okay. Chewbacca quickly ran off, gathering water in a dried fruit.

Slowly, he walked back, silently debating with himself. Should they stay where they were and hope someone would rescue them, or hike to the town at the expense of Han's comfort? Seemingly before the conflict started, he knew exactly what to do. Even if it meant more discomfort now, Han always preferred action to sitting around.

_How're you feeling?_ Chewie asked, stalking back into the clearing.

"Like I've been shot." Han quipped. Chewie grinned. _He's back._ It was just like the Corellian, to display his hurt through sarcasm.

_You up for a little walk?_ Han nodded enthusiastically. Levering Han off the ground, Chewie was rewarded with a slight wince from the injured man.

The pair made good time, covering a good ten miles before they were forced to stop for the night. As Chewie disappeared into the moonlight to gather firewood, Han sank down on to the floor with a long-suffering sigh.

Coming back with an armload of bright purple wood, Chewie gently called his friend to wakefulness. Han wearily opened his eyes, blinking slowly at his friend. Chewbacca silently leaned down to check the integrity of the bandages wrapped around his friend's bicep. He frowned at the pink hue of the white strips. With a slight grunt of displeasure, he tore off the rest of Han's shirt and reinforced the bandage. Han sat in silence, a stony expression on his face, refusing to betray his pain, even to his best friend.

After a while, both partners gave into the exhaustion creeping up behind them. However, Chewbacca was awoken in the middle of the night by the agitation in his Human friend.

"No... Bria… don't go…" Chewie crawled over, putting a hand on Han's bare shoulder, attempting to calm the man. He involuntarily drew his hand back, alarmed at the heat and sweat rolling off the man in waves.

_Sithspit!_ Chewie swore. Quickly, the humanoid tore open the bandages, hissing his displeasure. His friend's skin was bright red and the open wound overflowed with puss. Setting his mouth in a thin line, Chewbacca made an immediate decision. Picking up the ailing man and cradling him close, he set off in a loping run as fast as his legs could carry him.

Well, what'ya think? Please do me a favor and push the little purple button and tell me how much I sucked, or didn't, either way…


	5. Chapter 5

Heya all, here's another chappie… sry it's been so long, I had to help my friend move…

--

After several hours, Han finally began to stir. Chewie only kept going long enough to reach the small stream babbling its way through the trees. Once at the the bank Chewbacca lay his friend down on a soft blanket of soft leaves.

_Hey Han_. Chewie was rewarded by a glimpse of dull brown eyes. _So, you finally decide to grace me with your presence_.

"Hey." Han's voice was no louder than a breath of wind. "Don't know how smart of a decision that was."

_Does it hurt?_ Han nodded his head jerkily.

"… cold…" Chewie looked at him oddly. "I'm cold." He reiterated, shivering. Chewie put the flat of his hand on his friend's forehead, wincing at the heat. When Han shivered again, Chewie gathered the man in his arms trying through body heat to help the ailing man stay warm through the long night. The next morning found the companions as they had been so many hours before.

Chewbacca still held his friend tight, afraid that if he let the man go, he'd never wade up. He'd never get to hear the man's colorful language mingling with clanks and clinks while they tried once again to get their battered ship in flyable order. Nor would he ever exchange good-natured insults with the man who had become a brother to him…

Savagely, Chewie cut off those thoughts. If he dwelled on what could be, it probably **would** be. Scooping up some water out of the brook, he once again bathed his companion's bare chest, trying to lower the fever that was ravaging the man's poor body.

Chewie placed his hand on Han's forehead and was rewarded by a peek at the deep brown eyes that he had so desperately missed. _Hey sleepyhead!_ he quipped. Han regarded him perplexedly. _You've been sick_. Realization dawned in tired, fever-glazed eyes and Han snorted derisively at the understatement.

"How far 'til the city?" the voice was quiet, but Chewie's heart lifted at the gruff tone.

_About two or three hours, give or take_. Chewie refused to elaborate, not that elaboration was needed. Both knew what might slow them down.

"Then let's get going." Before the furred humanoid could protest, Han heaved his tired body off the forest floor. He turned expectantly toward his friend, awaiting direction. Heaving a heavy sight, Chewie turned toward the small point of civilization, hidden from view by the expanse of jungle.

Pushing aside a final branch, Chewie looked back to the man stubbornly shadowing him. Han wearily stumbled up behind Chewie.

"Finally!" Han breathed in relief. Chewie watched, concerned, as Han marched past him only to collapse bonelessly fifteen feet from safety. Chewie rushed over, gingerly fingering the man's pulse. His eyes widened in fear at the erratic beat of the man's heart. Quickly, the Wookie scooped the unconscious bundle over his shoulder and hurried into the port town, desperately looking for a healer's office.

--

So, as usual, tell me what you think… my muse loves that as much as I love chocolate…


	6. Chapter 6

Last chapter, finally… I hope you all like it…

The head healer of the main medcenter in Yelem yelped in fright when the front door opened to reveal a very large and upset Wookie. His training took over when his eyes fell upon the very pale man cradled in Chewie's hairy, muscled arms.

"What happened?" the Wookie seemed to take a minute to think, looking into the face of his companion before answering.

_He got shot. I think it's infected. _He refused, however, to elaborate. The healer just sighed and motioned for Chewie to lay Han down on the examining table. The Wookie complied, placing his friend on the on the table with the utmost gentleness. After thoroughly probing the blaster wound in Han's shoulder, the healer determined that he would not need a dip in a bacta tank, just a bandage and some strong antibiotics. Once Chewbacca was certain his friend wasn't going to die, he settled himself awkwardly in the uncomfortable plastoid chair next to the bed and refused to move.

Han came to consciousness slowly. He was slightly surprised that his shoulder no longer pained him. The last thing he remembered was falling asleep lying against Chewie. Chewie! His eyes flew open and he made to sit up, but was stopped by a large hand gently pressed against his chest. The furred visage of his best friend materialized above him, eyes sparkling in his relief. Han opened his mouth to say something, but his dry throat prevented anything but a very embarrassing squeak from coming out.

Chewie silently reached over to a small table next to the sleep couch for a cup of water and helped Han quench his parched throat.

"Wha… what happened?" he queried, his voice, to his disappointment, still rough from almost a week of disuse.

_We made it_. Chewie answered. Han exhaled his relief. _Yeah, it's been a tough week_.

"It's only been a week?!" Han exclaimed. Chewie just looked at him with a look that said 'do I look like I'm joking?' Han laughed sheepishly, but it cut off with a quiet groan as his sore shoulder made a return performance. Almost as if she were psychic, the head healer Li-irpa came sweeping into Han's room.

"Are you in any pain?" Han shook his head. She looked at him sternly. "Mr. Solo. I can't do my job if you don't help me."

Han sighed. "I'm going to tell you that I'm not in pain just so I can get out of here, so make your life easier and just release me." The healer looked him in the eyes for a few minutes, and then sighed.

"Against my better judgment, I guess I'll discharge you." Then, with another stern glance, she opened the door, clearly inviting the odd duo to exit. "Make sure you stop by the receptionist on your way out. She said she had a message for you." Chewie nodded his acknowledgement, trying to hold in his grimace as he heard Han hiss in pain as he stood up.

The two of them slowly made their way to the front of the med center. Han trying his hardest not to give away that he was in any sort of pain by gritting his teeth and keeping a smile on his face. When they got to the receptionist, Han inquired about the message. She handed him a piece of flimsy with a confused look, obviously not understanding the content of the message. It simply said

No hard feelings. Your baby is in docking bay 25, fueled up and ready to go. Keep out of trouble.

Your Old Buddy

Han laughed and showed Chewie the message, then clarified by saying "Lando." That was all the explanation Chewie needed. The two of them walked out of the building and into history.

And that's the end… hope you all liked it, let me know, kay?!


End file.
